A Weakness?
by Somnit
Summary: Jin discovers something new. A woman. Jin / OC RATED M for lemons later, and language now.. Blah blah. I like reviews? o 3o
1. Chapter 1

Mugen growled angrily at the woman beneath him. This was a fucking brothel for God's sake! Why was she putting up such a fucking fight? The girl was pretty he'd noticed, but only

average as one would guess. He could only guess she was new though, since she was actin' like such a bitch.

"Hold the fuck still!" Mugen snarled at her, grabbing her by the shoulders, trying to restrain her.

"No!" She cried, actually crying. She kicked at him, cried, hit, slapped, scratched.. She was giving him every pain she possibly could.. Right up until she bit him. Hard. Mugen let out a

horrid sounding snarl, cursing loudly, and retreating from the girl. He was clutching his shoulder, blood seeping from a wound. She ran out of the room quickly, only for Mugen to hear a

very loud scream, and a thud. Well, at least someone knocked the bitch out. It's what she deserved for biting him! She'd think twice!

"I want my fucking money back!" Mugen snarled, jumping to his feet, his face red with anger, and his hands red with blood.

Jin was in the next room, eyes closed, sitting in the corner, all folded within himself. In the other corner, a girl with brown eyes and hair the same color watched him. The light from the

moon reflected off of Jin's hair with his tiny spectacles shining as well. The girl in the corner was obviously a new one as well. Only this girl wasn't being forced upon by a stranger. This

was Jin, not Mugen.. If only her friend had been so lucky.

The silence broke gently with the crack of his dull voice.

"Would you mind doing me a favor?" He asked. "Since I _did_ pay for this, I think you could put your self to some use.."

A nervous squeak escaped her, and she climbed to her feet slowly. She didn't look like your average woman from a brothel. It was because she had never been meant for a brothel. She

had been destined for great things! So beautiful too. That only furthered her fathers point.. Brothel life was not for her.

"Wh-what do you want.. Sir." She said. She had been sure to make it a more formal sentence. "My neck is bothering me," was all he said.

Jin stepped up and walked slowly to the middle of the room. He slunk to the mat, and then let the upper half of his dark attire slide off. The woman smiled softly, and moved behind him,

sitting down, and taking his shoulders into her hands.

"How is this?" She asked, smiling.

Jin removed his spectacles and then sighed with pleasure, "It's nice.."

The girl was relieved, her dark brown hair beginning to fall slightly from the messy bun it was in.

"If you don't mind me asking.. you've never gone this before, have you?" Jin asked her. "Been with a man before?"

The girl froze.

Jin looked at her over his shoulder, feeling the sudden tension now formed deeper.

"No.." She said in a shaky voice. "My father wasn't supposed to do this to me.. This wasn't the plan.."

"Plan?" He asked, slightly amused.

"Yes.."

The girl's hands slid down Jin's back, and down to her lap. Jin on the other hand, pulled a small blanket around his body and her's, attempting to create some sort of bond between the

two. He didn't want to seem so opposing. "So tell me," he began, turning his back to the door, now facing the stranger. "What is your name?"

"Risu," she said with a sigh.

"What was this plan of yours?" Jin asked her.

"My father promised me so many things," she said, her eyes to the floor. "We were going to take the world by storm, just the two of us. I was going to be on prints everywhere, and

every man would want to look at me."

It was then that Jin understood.. So it was one of _those _situations.. "I'm sorry for you," he admitted.

She smiled at him, her eyes lighting up just a bit. It was obvious that beneath all of the sorrow and make up she wore, that she was a truly gorgeous woman. At least Jin thought she

would be.

"I won't be here long though," she admitted. "And you are my first customer. No longer than a week," she said hopefully.

A week, hmm?

Jin nodded quietly, his shallow eyes boring into her's gently.

It was two weeks later, and the girl had been freed. Jin hadn't seen her, but for some reason he couldn't help but to wonder about where she'd ended up. She was such a sweet girl..

He would never deny that much. And with he, Mugen and Fuu staying in the village for a while it seemed, Jin longed to meet her again.. He was just unsure of why. He'd gone out like

every day since her week was up, and when he spotted her he smiled gently to himself. She looked much happier, her long and dark hair swept over her shoulder.. She was standing

against the outter wall of a bar, a man grinning and hovering over her. Risu was smiling contently, the mole above her top lip moving with it when she spoke. She looked beautiful.. and

happy. Jin longed to step over to her, to be that friendly male flirting with her. But he never flirted, and rarely was he friendly. That was not his personality, nor how he'd been brought

up. He respected women, and respect was not treating them like pieces of meat. But as he watched the two laugh and smile, he began to notice Risu becoming uneasy. It was

something that the male had said to her, he must have implied something she didn't want. Something she'd never done... Jin pushed past an older man and appeared next to Risu. He

slipped an arm around her waist gently, and glared to the man in front of her. "We must be leaving now," Jin said, escorting Risu away from the man gently. Risu smiled with a new

found happiness, her wondrous smile gleaming up to him. "Thank you so much!" She cried with joy, leaping up to Jin, her arms around his neck. He was unsure of how exactly to deal

with the affection, but he had a pretty decent idea. He smiled softly, embracing her in his pale arms. "I am glad to have assisted you," he said, pulling back from her.

Risu stepped back fully now, still smiling, her hands on his chest lightly. "I'm surprised to see you! Have you been here this whole time?" Jin nodded. "Wow.." Her voice trailed off.

That was when she paused to think. Had she ever heard this man's name? "I do not think I got your name last time we met," she stated. "May I have it?"

"Jin."

"Jin," she repeated. "Nice to meet you, Jin." She smiled up to him happily still, and brought him into another hug. Jin didn't understand this. Why was she so happy? And why did she

enjoy hugging him so much? He wasn't anything special.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Jin asked her. But he soon regretted that. How could she not have a place? She was a beautiful young lady.. Plus, her father had probably already

arranged her boarding. Risu on the other hand thought that Jin's gesture of kindness was sweet.

"Actually, as surprising as it may seem, no. I don't."

Now Jin was paying for his words. He looked away from her, for once stumbling at a weakness and loss. Risu seemed to understand though. "Are you trying to ask me to stay with

you?" She asked. She only hoped she didn't seem all that forward.

He sighed, "Yes.."

"Thank you.. I think I will take you up on that offer."

Jin looked up to her in surprise, but then smiled gently.

"Very well then, Risu."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. XD Lemons come soon, I promise. O:


	2. Chapter 2

Risu was ecstatic. Jin never would have guessed that such a small gesture of kindness would cause such a reaction in such a tiny girl. Jin walked calmly, his arms folded against one

another, while Risu skipped around him and talked, and giggled. She acted so juvenile. "How old are you?" He asked curiously. She smiled gently, "I am eighteen." Well, she sure didn't

act that old.

"Ah.."

As they made their way to the small hut that Jin was staying in with his companions, he spotted Fuu out front. She was wearing her same small and pink obnoxiously colored kimono,

her hair tied up as always. He could hear Mugen complaining about how chilly it was becoming outside, just before appearing in the doorway. Fuu and Mugen both looked up to the

approaching Jin and Risu. Mugen's face was contorted into a scowl, and Fuu just looked shocked. Risu on the other hand spotted Mugen immediately, and took shelter behind Jin.

"Jin?" Fuu asked in a quiet tone. "What is it?" He asked in return. Risu clung to Jin and his purple garb. Both Fuu and Mugan watched in disbelief as Jin entered the small shack with the

girl. Mugen's thoughts were to the night that was coming fast on. Either Jin was finally acting like a man, or.. Mugen wasn't sure of the second one.

"Jin!" Fuu cried, dashing in after the two. Risu was standing by Jin, who was now preoccupied by mentally pondering where to have Risu sleep. Logically, sleeping in his room with him

seemed best. Especially with Mugen the way that he was.. "JIN!" Fuu hollered at him, her face red with frustration. "Hmm?" Fuu grabbed Jin by the sleeve and then pulled him out of the

room, away from Risu. "What is it, Fuu?" He asked in his normal tone. "Who is she?" She asked in a whisper. "Her name is Risu." "But who is sh-" "Jin's finally becomin' a man." Mugen

entered at that time, his remark causing Jin to close his eyes in half-anger, and frustration. Instead of growing too angry however, he simply moved back into the room where Risu was

being held. Taking her by the arm, he led her off into his own room of the hutch. It was small and square.. He had a small futon in the corner, and there was a hole in the center of the

room. It was made for having indoor fires. There was a small square hole in the ceiling above the fire area for the smoke to filter. There was a small basket in the front corner of the

room and a door in the middle-back. It led out to a hot spring where Jin would often bathe. It was obviously the nicest room in the home, and Jin had wanted it for a reason. Fuu didn't

care though, and Mugen usually wasn't around anyway. But it was the room that Jin would share with Risu.

It was evident that is was becoming gradually darker now, and Risu peered around the dimly lit room. "May I start a fire?" She asked. Jin shrugged, and took his place on the futon. So it

was a 'yes' then. Risu decided upon going out of the door to the hot spring, and then gathered up a bit of wood among various other things. She rought it back into the room, Jin still of

life, and then began to set everything up. She made a nice stack of wood in the middle of the hole, positioning everything perfectly... Jin watched her quietly. He watched her body glide

up and down.. Her sweet curves were barely visible against her kimono. Her kimono was light green with dark brown flowers and designs to bright out her hair and eyes. Her skin was a

lovely shade, a bit darker than his, but not tan like Mugen's. With each passing second he was finding her less of a girl, and more of a woman..

"Here we are," Risu said smiling. "All done." She paused for a moment before stepping up to her feet. Jin smiled gently again before closing his eyes. "May I have a bath?"

Jin's eyes opened abruptly, "Alright."

Smiling, she hopped out of the room and to the spring. Jin watched her go. He could clearly see her shadow through the paper thin 'walls'. He watched her kimono drop the thr ground,

her pert breasts and her beautiful curves. Her body did appear to be quite lovely. Her hair was dangling over her back and chest now, and he watched her gently slink into the water.

He sighed with discontent. "Risu," he said softly, getting to his feet. "Yes?" "May I join you?" What was he doing? Why was he asking her this? "Of course!"

Jin stepped out of the room. His eyes searched for Risu's body until he spotted it. She was submerged fully in the water, her nose up was all that was left. She raised the rest of her

face out of the water and smiled. "Come on in." Jin began to slink from his clothing. She watched his firm and well built upper half come into view, and she smiled a bit wider. Once he

began with the lower half, she looked away respectfully. Once he was in the water though, she looked to his face. It was ever stoic, but slightly flushed. The water _was_ really warm.

"Why not let your hair down?" She asked. She stood up fully now, the thick and warm water barely covering her breasts. "Here.." She moved very close to Jin, her arms moving behind

his head, and to his hair. She pulled his hair loose, and it sunk and clung to his face. She also removed his spectacles and then smiled victoriously. "There." She had to admit, he looked

a great deal more handsome without the spectacles. "Aww, you look so cute." Jin look away, a gentle pigment on his face. "Th-thank you," he said softly. He attempted to advert the

conversation away from himself, and waded off into a corner on his own. Risu on the other hand moved along with him. Jin sighed again. "Is something wrong?" Risu asked him, moving

back in front of him again. "No," he said. "Why won't you look at me then?" Jin's eyes opened and focused on her face. The lips that looked so plump, soft, and sweet turned upward

back into a smile. Reaching up gently, Risu pushed a hand across his cheek and through his hair. But why was she doing this? Jin's lips gently parted as he closed his eyes. Her skin was

so soft, though wrinkled from the water. He found his mind though, wandering to other places.. like the futon and the bodies that would later be on it. He could never do anything like

that to her or with her.. Never.

Risu's smile faded slowly and her hand came to rest on his bare shoulder. It slowly trailed down his muscular arm and then to his hand. She took his large hand softly and entwined her

fingers with his. His fingers were large and warm and slowly he returned the gentle grip. What was she doing to him..? His chest got tight and there was an odd burning feeling in the

pit of him. This wasn't very familiar to him. But what was she doing now? Risu leaned up to Jin, her other hand slipping behind his neck. Her eyes were closing and she looked about

ready to kiss him. Then, before he knew it, she did just that. Jin's eye brows rose as he felt the soft and warm lips moving precisely against his. His cheeks were pink and hot again, but

he embraced her gently. His eyes closed gently and his mouth moved against her's. It was over. Jin whirled her around and pressed her back gently against the rocks. The hand that

held her's lifted above the water and against the rocks. Jin separated his mouth from her's and looked deeply into her eyes. Their bodies weren't touching, but Jin was on fire.. Hovering

over her for a moment, Jin tried to make himself not feel so vulnerable. But after a brief moment, Jin moved his face back down to Risu's and stole her mouth away. He kissed it gently

yet passionately, his tongue grazing across her lips. Risu's mouth opened gently, allowing Jin the entry he wanted. His tongue explored her mouth sweetly, and then her tongue

entwined with his. His face was contorted into one of passion and romance as he kissed the woman sweetly.

* * *

Yes. Second chapter. No lemons yet.. BUT THEYRE COMING. I'ma have to add a timeskip or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Jin's eyes were staring into the bare neck of the young girl next to him. His eyes traced down to her back that was slightly uncovered, but she was still clothed, so his eyes stopped at her kimono.

Nothing more than kissing had happened between the two, though, something a bit more certainly could have. Jin stared at Risu, not knowing how he should respond when she awoke, on the inside, hoping she would never wake up. He didn't want her to die, mind you, he just wasn't sure on how he was supposed to act around her now. Their lips had practically been attached in the bed all night.. Apparently, Risu like kissing him.. and he liked kissing her. Risu's eyes suddenly fluttered open gently and Jin blinked. Oh no.. Rolling over slowly and lazily, Risu smiled to see Jin already awake. "Morning," she cooed, her arms slipping around his neck. Now came the slight awkwardness.. Jin's face pinkened and he pushed her away from his body gently; the look on her face made him sad.. "Oh.." Risu said softly, her eyes moving to the bed as she moved away from him. Well, this is what she should have expected, right? "I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't really thinking.." Risu looked upset. But Jin had been so friendly the night before, now this? Jin's eyebrows furrowed as she climbed from the bed. "Risu?" He asked her softly, his body moving into the upright position. Risu glanced at him from fixing her kimono, "What?"

Jin moved gracefully to his feet, just like he always did, quickly, he pulled her into an embrace that wasn't all that much sincere. "Don't leave, I'm sorry.." He didn't seem sorry, mostly because he wasn't. He hadn't done anything wrong. Risu looked at the floor. Even though they technically hadn't done anything, she still felt a little used.. Maybe more lead on than anything. "Do you want me to stay?" Risu asked him softly. Jin's eyes were on the floor that he could very clearly see behind Risu's back, especially since she was so much shorter than he was.

Jin was mentally pondering and arguing with himself. He did want her to stay. If Risu stayed with him, he would be able to figure out these crazy feelings of his. Jin would also get a chance to learn more about this rambunctious girl he was attracted to, that made him feel those crazy feelings.

On the other hand, Jin did _not _want to see her here with him. He knew that sooner or later he would take something from her.. something she seemed to value.. something that he himself was not worthy of.

Now faced with this split decision, Jin pulled away from Risu only enough to look her in the eyes. He watched her and she him very briefly before he nodded. "I would like you to, but I won't make you do anything you don't want." Risu stared at him hardly for seconds before she hugged him ever so tightly. Jin's eyes moved back to the floor, just before Mugen and Fuu burst into the room. Jin was angered, but kept his ever-calm as Risu blinked at the two. "Well what in the hell is this?" Mugen asked in an almost let down tone. "Here I was, thinkin' you two were gonna be naked and I get this shit?" Fuu slapped Mugen across the head after he spoke, causing him to get loud as he usually was. "Out." Mugen and Fuu both looked at Jin, just as well as Risu. Well then, looks like Jin was in no mood.

After a moment of the slight and awkward silence, Risu looked up to Jin with the sweetest most priceless smile.. ugh.. This was horrible; never had Jin found himself with such a weakness.


	4. Chapter 4

"J-Jin...?" Looking up from his 'bed', if that was what you could call it, Jin found himself blushing deeply across the bridge of his nose. He'd been chewing on his glasses nervously for the past half hour, and now that Risu was facing him, he'd dropped them, his jaw going slack. Standing before him was the bright red faced Risu, naked body and all.

"Risu!" He cried suddenly, leaping to his feet with a blanket at hand.

"Cover yourself up!" Risu had not expected a reaction like this. She took the blanket with a slight squeal. There was no way to go about getting what she wanted from him easily. For the past months, Risu and Jin had not touched much. Their lips never met again, and it was beginning to get to Risu. She wanted to kiss him desperately. She planned. It took over a week to get up the courage to appear before him like this... she had to tell herself so many times that she was beautiful and gorgeous. Even then she had trouble appearing before him without clothing. All she wanted was Jin, she was sure of it! She just didn't know how to go about doing so..

Jin's eyes we're closed stubbornly as he waited for her to cover up. What was this girl's problem? Had she ever thought that maybe he was not showing her attention because he did not want _her _attention? No, she hadn't, he knew that... It wasn't that he didn't like her. He loved the feel of her soft and warm skin. Jin relished the thought of the heat that their bodies could make, the love he could show her.... Wait, no! Jin savagely moved away from Risu toward his corner. He wiped his brow, a cool sweat on his forehead as he stood, back to the woman he was seeing. If only he could picture her as what she really was; a confused, small, girl.

"J-Jin..."

Sighing slightly, Jin turned to see Risu. She looked upset, her arms clutched to her chest which was (luckily) covered by the blanket he'd given her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, "it won't happen again.." _Good... _Jin thought. At the same time, however, he hoped that that was not true. Oh how he wanted that to just be a ploy to get him to relax again. But Risu was not kidding. She wouldn't appear to him like this again, she couldn't. Maybe she could try to make him jealous. She could seduce Mugen, who was only a room away, who always wanted sex. The only problem there, though, was that she did not want Mugen to be her first... she wanted Jin. Mugen would simply thrust into her, not a care in the world. Jin would be gentle, she knew he would.

-later that night-

Sighing lightly, Jin closed his eyes. He was prepared for sleep, now, eyes closed, body propped among dozens of pillows that he had confiscated. The pillows were for his back. Amongst his relaxing, Jin's eyes very swiftly sprung open, his breathing stopping.

"Jin?" The voice was Risu's. She must have been outside of his room. Saying nothing, he closed his eyes and waited. Risu entered, then moved toward Jin and his cot. "Jin?" She asked again. Nothing. She climbed onto the foot of his futon... Nothing. Climbing onto him slightly, she repeated her words,

"Jin?" His eyes opened once he felt her hands on his chest.

"Mm?" Even the slightest noise from Jin made Risu smile. Her plan, though, she had to stick to her plan.  
In the swiftest movement, Risu stole Jin's mouth. He froze dead there, eyes wide open, the hairs on his neck standing up. As of now, Jin looked the way that Risu liked him; hair loose, glasses gone... All that Jin could do was sit there. He felt Risu's tongue playing with his lips, soon enough his tongue was being inspected by hers. He wanted to move, but he couldn't.. Before he knew it, he was kissing her back. His breathing was accelerating, his head swam, his eyes closed, his body trembled. Risu felt similar, but the kisses weren't enough. She pulled away, eyes on Jin's face as she kissed his neck and began to play with the cloth covering his torso. She knew she had to be doing this right. Jin was getting hot, his skin tight as well as his muscles. His eyes had closed again, he tried to relax, but then his eyes shot open again, and his upper body shot upward.

"Risu?!" He half-gasped. There she was, innocent with her untouched beauty, holding a part of his anatomy that she shouldn't be. Risu looked fearfully to Jin. His face was inches from her own, so close that she could feel his hot, panting breaths on her face. He looked terrified of her, but the erection in her hand said otherwise.

Staring up to him still, she moved her hand down. No matter how much Jin felt like resisting, he could feel his body tremble with her touch. _Damn this girl.. _

It took a moment, it did. Jin finally relaxed, his forehead pressing against Risu's, eyes closing, body relaxing just a little. Finally, Risu was getting what she wanted. Well, halfway.

Her hand moved up and down, sometimes staying toward the top, occasionally, staying to the bottom. She varied her hand motions based off of the sounds Jin made. She liked his sounds, his body.. his body was fun. Sometimes, Jin would make a funny face or two, depending how she touched him. After a few more moments though, she could feel what she held in her hand begin to throb, swell maybe. Jin's panting was louder, and his skin was warmer she could tell. Before she knew it, he let out a loud and pleasure-filled groan, his head throwing back as he felt her hand move swifter. Risu smiled a little as his manhood throbbed between her hand, and a thick, gooey sort of liquid covered it. She knew she'd done what she wanted. She stroked him still, then wiped the mess onto her kimono; she planned on bathing anyway.

"Risu..."

Jin panted, his body falling backward into the abundance of pillows and softness; never had he felt so tired and relaxed. It was the biggest stress reliever...

"Risu.." He whispered, eyes closing as she covered his body. What could he say to her now? She'd just pleasured him somewhat wonderfully.

"Just sleep," Risu told him. "Just sleep..."  
Now having her blessing, Jin found himself slipping away quite easily. This was terrible. Now what was he going to do...?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five ahoy! I know this thing sucks so bad. xD But I am trying to make it suck less. I haven't been on for a while since before my last chapter, but now I am back with a vengeance! Reviews please. (:

* * *

The next morning Jin found it difficult to wake up. Sure, he woke up several times, but he didn't want to wake.. that was the point. Since the previous night's incident, he found that things

could become very complicated very quickly. They _would_...

"Jin."

Jin's eyes opened abruptly and he groaned at the light. It took him a few moments, but the generally stoic man lifted himself upward enough to see Fuu in the doorway. She looked upset.

"Jin," she said again, her tiny eyebrows furrowed. "What?" His voice was ever emotionless, just as usual. His eyes began to close again. Well, he _was _tired.

"Jin," she repeated, "Risu's gone."

Jin's eyes shot open and he practically flung himself into action.

"Gone?!" He gasped, "What do you mean gone?!"

Jin was already fixing what clothing that was left on his body. Fuu's eyes were tearing up. Risu had slipped out sometime in the early morning, and as if that weren't the worst thing,

Mugen was also gone. Fuu watched Jin savagely storming from his room in a fit of nerves. Even with his ever-pale and cool facade Fuu could tell Jin had feelings for that girl... especially

from what she heard last night..

-

"RISU?!" It was pouring down the rain now... it had for been hours.. Jin was soaked as well as Fuu, for they had been searching for hours now. No sign of Mugen, no sign of Risu.. things

seemed bleak.

"Jin," Fuu said in a hoarse voice, "we've been looking for hours... please, she's not here.."

Panting breaths could be seen by any bistanders near by. Jin panted, his arms limp at his sides, his hair in his face clinging to the cold skin. She had vanished, simple as that. How could

such an innocent and outrageous girl disappear, just like that? She was so vibrant. Surely she would be easy to spot. Surely there was some trace of her somewhere.. how could there

not be? And why was this upsetting him so much..?

Jin shook slightly as he turned in Fuu's general direction. They left the rain, abandoned the thoughts of finding Risu and headed back toward their shack. Never had the mood between Fuu

and Jin been so dim and sad. It was like a part of Jin left the hut when Risu did.

"Jin.." Jin was resting by the fire he was drying his garments by. Fuu walked over to him, the smallest of frowns on her face. She understood what it was like to lose someone.

"Jin, I'm sure she's fine.." Jin said nothing, nor did he even so much as blink. His eyes were focused on the fire in front of him. He had to be sensible about this, though. Maybe Risu and

Mugen had run off together. As unlikely as it was, how could it otherwise be explained? Mugen was missing as well. But then again, Mugen could have been anywhere. He was not

accustomed to waking early either.

_Hmm.._

His eyes moved from the fire as Fuu approached him further. Fuu said nothing, but simply sat with the man. Jin could be thankful for the company, but only that. And with a sudden burst

into the home, Mugen had announced his arrival. Fuu was to her feet instantly, but could only gasp at what she saw. Dripping wet in the entry of the home as well as heavily bleeding,

was Mugen craddling an also injured Risu. The both of them were in shambles. Mugen, however, seemed alive enough.

"Mugen!" Fuu cried rushing to him. From his spot in the room, Jin could hear Mugen say in a more serious tone, something about getting 'fish face'. Jin knew.

He moved to his feet swiftly, only to be shocked by what he saw. There was that beautiful flower in the arms of his rival, dripping of rain and blood, her body sliced up and down. Jin moved

forward, taking Risu back to his room as Fuu asisted Mugen and interrogated him.

"Risu," Jin said as calmly as possible.

No response

"Risu!" His voice was more frantic as his agile fingers traced the cuts on her body.

Still, no response.

"Risu!" His voice rose to a louder and stiffer tone. He began to undress her, replacing her wet clothing with a blanket. He tried his hardest to disinfect, but there was just so much blood..

He wrapped her wounds, her faint breaths on his skin. All he could do once done, was wrap her in his own warm and dry garmets before resting her amongst his pillows. If ever a time he

felt so desperate, it was now.

_Why should I care? She is just a girl... I can find a woman anywhere, could I not? If I really wanted._ Jin didn't want that.

_I have seen men and women die, I have heard cries of pain, I have seen tears. Her tears are no different. All their cries sound the same._

Jin's deep eyes moved to the girl. She wouldn't make it, he was certain.

_Why should I feel at fault? I did nothing. I allowed her to--- I didn't tell her to leave, I did not want her to leave. Yet she did. Why should I feel guilt for this girl? Why should I feel anything for her... _

_she is just a girl._

The rest of him said otherwise.

_I would not care if she died. _

Jin's eyes closed.

_I do not care if she dies. _

He exhaled shakily.

_I will not care when she dies.. _

His lips parted lightly as he sat trying to convince himself that he had never once cared about her.

_She could cry for me now, and I would not come..._

The silence of Jin's thoughts was penetrated easily by the soft cry outward of a young girl in pain. His eyes opened calmly; he said nothing.

_I will not go._

"Jin..." Risu's voice was ever soft, though filled with the pain now of her many injuries.

_I am not going.._

Risu's voice croaked out again and she managed a sob this time. Jin's eyes moved to the figure that was overwhelmed with mauve cloth.

Risu knew Jin's smell. She had to be close to him, for she could feel it.. but it hurt too much to move. She didn't even attempt to pry open her eyes.

"Jin, please," she cried out softly. She began to tremble, her arms helping her to curl into a position for warmth. Jin watched her before getting to his feet.

_I am going. _

Despite all of his thoughts, Jin moved toward his futon and came to rest next to Risu. He stroked the dampened hair from her face and neck before embracing her as gently as possible.

"I am here," was all that needed to be spoken. Peace was returned to the room, and the only sounds heard were the gentle cracklings of the fire and the shared breathing of the two

bodies.

Early the next morning, Jin made sure he was the first to wake. To his disappointment or pleasure, lay a gently breathing Risu. Jin was never able to come to a conclusion for his

predicament. Was he sure he wanted one.

"Jin." There was a small and meek knock on the door and seconds later Fuu entered. Behind her, loud and obnoxious snoring could be heard, obviously from Mugen "Is she alright?" Fuu

asked with genuine concern. Jin nodded. Fuu sighed just a little, making sure to close the door behind her before moving any closer. "Jin.." Fuu seemed to enjoy the taste of his name.

"Mugen said that he found her in an ally... he thinks she was raped. H---he also thinks she may have killed someone. That she was trying to defend herself. Jin.." Jin looked absent of all

emotion and thought. He was very much both of those things.

Raped.

Jin's fist tightened around the cloth in his hand. Fuu looked to the floor. "Jin, look at her." Jin took a moment to obey, eyes moving over the gentle and now jagged curves of Risu's body.

Those cuts would scar. She would forever be marked and reminded of what she had to suffer through. That indignity of being taken advantage of. Jin grew mad again before becoming

startled. The bundle of purple beside him moved before settling once more.

"Jin," Fuu began again in her gentle voice. "She cares about you, know that much." Jin's eyes were plagued now.

"I know."

Fuu nodded, "How do you feel? About her, I mean."

Jin froze. This was the question he had been thinking of since he'd met Risu. He would never deny the physical attraction he held toward this girl. He wanted her body as he assumed

many other men did. He could never harm her, he knew that. He would never violate her or try to upset her... He liked the way her nose crinkled when she laughed... Did that have

anything to do with an answer?

Jin sighed.

"I do not know."

"You don't know?"

Fuu seemed startled. Very well, he didn't know. Supposedly. But in his eyes you could see his honesty. As if to make the situation better on his own behalf, Jin spoke again.

"I care about her."

Fuu nodded, she had at least been right at that assumption. But she had a feeling that things were going to end badly anyhow. As much as Fuu thought Jin to be a gentleman, she didn't

want Risu to get hurt.

"Jin, she... likes you. You know that." Fuu squirmed just a little from where she was on the floor. Jin knew. Fuu knew that Jin knew that she knew he knew she knew. She knew he didn't

want _anyone_ to know, but it was more obvious than he had thought. Jin was always someone to be easily annoyed. And of all people, Jin tolerated Risu. Fuu actually saw him smile once!

With Risu! That had to be a good sign.

Feet away from Fuu, the small body bundled in purple began to wiggle around again. Risu was nothing more than Jin's purple robes, and a pool of cascading brown hair. She was covered

in bandages. Jin and Fuu bother heard the small noise that Risu made as she was tossed into conciousness. The tiny nose crinkled as the strong, yet sweet smell of the male beside her

filled her lungs. Something about those garments made her sigh with pleasure before her eyes opened reluctantly. What she saw was the dark wood ceiling. It must have been raining, for

there was no evidence of sunlight, and the gentle patter of the precipitation could be heard. Looking to her right, Risu spotted Fuu on the floor, looking as she usually did, and in the far

corner there was a lantern shining dimly enough to bring at least some comfort from darkness. To her left, Risu spotted the pale white figure propped on his arms looming next to her,

eyes looking quite stressed. His hair was tied very mesily, like he'd done it in a rush. If it weren't for the dimness of the room Risu would have seen the slightly dampened look of his hair.

Her smallish arm reached behind his head, and in the silence as Fuu excused herself, Risu pulled Jin's hair loose. It tumbled to his face and over his bare shoulders. Being propped on his

elbow, he simply looked at her with the same gentle look he had before she had decided to release his hair. Now came the silence. Risu looked up to Jin with her deep and round brown

eyes. One arm was outside of the heavy garment while the other was hidden away. Finally, she spoke.

"Jin.."

Jin looked at her still.

"Jin..."

Her tone became to more of a cry.. it was obvious, too, that she was upset as tears were filling her eyes. She wiped at her face as she watched Jin stay emotionless as ever.

"Did they hurt you?" Risu stopped moving at the question, the tears still sliding down those paled cheeks elegantly. Jin sat still, ever the same before he spoke to her again. He repeated

his question; the only one worth answering.

"Did they hurt you?" It was all he needed to know. It was all Jin would ever need to know... He would spill the blood of the savage men who would take advantage of such a girl, _his_ 'such

a girl'. A description and an answer. Give him a description and he would bring her the head of the man who hurt her on a golden platter engraved with words fit for sick men.

Risu covered her face, not moving much more save for her crying. Jin was growing angry at the thoughts and images filling his head.

"Risu! Tell me now, did they hurt you?!" Risu yelped out, then peered up to Jin. She didn't want to answer in fear of many things.

Jin had been prepared to ask the girl again, but to his surprise, she had uttered him a response. He froze dead, eyes closing gently, him recoiling back from her, trying not to breathe.

"Yes," she whispered to him. Jin felt as if he were about to explode with rage. Finally, being forced to take in oxygen, a sharp breath entered his body and he quickly exhaled again.

Risu cried still, her body moving to hide within Jin's. There were no longer words... there was no need for them. Jin embraced Risu, both arms wrapping around her in a genuine affection

that no one person could duplicate. The tears came harder for a moment, then they softened some.

Risu felt so at fault. If she had never left, this wouldn't have happened; simple.

Risu was the trouble maker. She always got little boys in trouble with their mothers. Never was she well liked. She was frowned upon for not marrying early on, she was frowned upon for

wanting love.. Was it so wrong to want to be loved?

Jin sat with her now. He would leave her once she fell asleep, then find the man who harmed her... it was as simple as that. He would kill that man, make him suffer. That man deserved to

suffer... he deserved death. Jin would give him just that.


End file.
